Always On My Mind
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Set after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Shameless fluff to cheer me up! Jack tries to explain things to Ianto.


**AN: Shameless fluff… something I need right now. I had my iPod on random as I drove home from work today and the Michael Buble version of this song came on. Haven't listened to it in AGES… and as soon as the first few notes sounded and I realised what it was… well… in my mind Jack was dancing with Ianto. I don't think this story does the image in my mind justice… but for me, the sight of them dancing, tends to leave me speechless… but a fanfic of me grinning like a fool would hardly work either… so you'll have to make do with this.**

**Ianto Jones – you are ALWAYS on my mind.**

**PS: It's a songfic… I know… they're apparently not allowed… sue me.**

**Dedication: Everyone who reads this… and doubly for those that review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song… I wish I did. I don't own Jack or Ianto either. I do own the pretty image in my head though… and I hope you guys can see it too.**

"I'm gonna head off now sir – if there's nothing else you need?" Ianto asked as his head popped around the door of Jack's office. The Captain had been back for just over a week now and, after the chaos of John Hart, life in the Hub had returned to a degree of normality.

Jack looked up from the pile of papers on his desk he'd been reading through and studied the young Welshman before replying. "I was thinking about that date we discussed." He said simply.

Ianto raised his eyebrows, gesturing for Jack to expand on that sentence.

"Busy now?" He asked.

"Now?" Ianto echoed.

Jack nodded rising from his chair and rounding the desk. He walked over to Ianto and took hold of one of his hands and led him into the office.

"Sir…" Ianto started as Jack's arms enveloped him.

"Please." Jack said weakly as he pressed a button on his wrist strap. "I need to explain… but I'm no good at it. Just… just go with me on this… please." He said nervously as the delicate sounds of a piano sounded from speakers on the wall. Ianto felt his breath catch in his throat as Jack held him close, swaying to the music, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand on his lower back as the words began to flow.

Maybe I didn't treat you

**Quite as good as I should have**

**Maybe I didn't love you**

**Quite as often as I could have**

**Little things I should have said and done**

**I just never took the time**

**You were always on my mind**

**You were always on my mind**

**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**

**Give me, give me one more chance**

**To keep you satisfied, satisfied**

Ianto suppressed the desire to laugh; imagining the smirk that would be plastered on Jack's face after that line.

**Maybe I didn't hold you**

**All those lonely, lonely times**

**And I guess I never told you**

**I'm so happy that you're mine**

**If I make you feel second best**

**Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**

Ianto felt Jack pull him closer, as close as he could as the words echoed around the room.

**You were always on my mind**

**You were always on my mind**

**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**

**Give me, give me one more chance**

**To keep you satisfied, satisfied**

**Little things I should have said and done**

**I just never took the time**

**You were always on my mind**

**You are always on my mind**

**You are always on my mind**

As the song ended Jack kept dancing, not wanting the moment to end for fear of what Ianto might say.

"Jack…" Ianto's voice was low and gentle.

"Ianto I love you. And I'm sorry… for everything. For never telling you… for never telling you how important you are… how much I love you… I should have… I should have told you everyday… and I am so sorry if you ever felt like I didn't want you… I want you so badly." Jack's voice lacked his usual confidence – Ianto had never heard him sound so unsure of himself.

"Please… please say something." Jack said, his head still rested beside Ianto's, still not looking at him, still too afraid.

Ianto pulled back out of Jack's hold and made eye contact, looking deep into the immortal man's eyes. "I… Jack… I… I love you too." He spluttered.

Jack laughed softly as he grinned. "You do?"

Ianto nodded.

"I never stopped thinking about you Ianto… it was you… it was always you." Jack pleaded.

The Welshman brought one hand up to Jack's face. "I know." He whispered as he kissed him gently.


End file.
